Purple
by Waximillian
Summary: A Rozaliya x Liliya pairing. Based on the manga 'Met my sister on a dating site' by Mochi Au Lait.
1. Impossible odds

**Disclaimer: Should I even give this? I do not own Honkai Impact 3rd nor 'Met my sister on a Dating site'. Honkai Impact 3rd belongs to Mihoyo and 'Met my sister on a Dating site' belongs to Mochi Au Lait.**

**A/N: I do not condone incest. This is just fiction. It will be a pretty short story so expect updates quicker. Also, I'd like to repeat that I'm still a learner in English so expect errors, and repetitive words**. **Also it seems that Liliya and Rozaliya still haven't been added to the character list in this website. I'll try contacting support.**

* * *

Rozaliya arrived at the town square a quarter before 5pm. She looked around at the people milling about when a light December breeze sent shivers through her. Clutching the red scarf tighter around her she took out her smartphone while sitting down on a bench.

"Seems she's not here yet" she said while checking the time. "Ah well, it's still 15 minutes to go anyways"

She opened up her inbox to check the messages that she had been exchanging with the girl she had recently matched with on a dating site.

A light blush and a naughty grin etched on her face as she read her not-so-innocent exchanges.

"Blueberry_blitz-chan is so cute when she roleplays" Rozaliya giggled while scrolling through their texts.

It had been atleast a month since she had matched with Blueberry_blitz and they hit it off pretty well. Both were equally in need of love and had decided to meet up to celebrate the New Year together. They still hadn't shared any private info about each other but Rozaliya was hoping that would change once they met.

"It's been so long..." she reminisced as she gazed up at the gradually darkening sky. Lights were now being lit up around the square.

She had left the orphanage two years ago to pursue her dreams of learning art. Since then she had put her heart and soul into keeping herself busy with work and studies. Enough effort that she had spent the last two New Years all alone. But this time, she wanted to change that.

This time she wanted to spend it with someone she loved. She wanted to wake up in the arms of someone who loved her back.

Thoughts of a certain blue headed girl suddenly started intruding in her mind.

-( 2 years ago )-

Rosaliya closed up her suitcase after one last check. She was certain that everything she needed was packed and ready. She rubbed her hand across the smooth top wistfully.

"Alright. I'm done packing" she stood up and was about to leave the room when she came face to face with her younger twin sister "Liliya..."

"Cocolia-san already told me. She said you were going away to the city" Liliya spoke in her usual stoic voice but there seemed to be some kind of worry etched in there as well.

"Ah yeah... An artist saw my works and said she wanted to mentor me. She's quite talented so I accepted her offer. But her studio's in the city so, I gotta move there if I want to learn from her. I wanted to tell you but-" she paused with a sigh "It's been really awkward between us since that kiss hasn't it"

"I already told you. It meant nothing. I won that bet" Liliya said turning away.

"Yeah... but then why have you been ignoring me since then? Did I do something? Please just tell me..." Rozaliya paused, suddenly feeling heavy in her throat "I don't want us to separate like this"

Liliya said nothing but just stood there, facing away. The question remained hanging in the air unanswered.

Rozaliya reached out to her sister and put a hand on her shoulder "Liliya I-" she never got to finish as Liliya pulled herself away.

"Don't touch me. Please..."

She turned and ran out of the room leaving a shocked Rozaliya who could only listen to the footsteps fading away.

That night Rozaliya slept alone on the bed which the two of them had shared since they were little children.

-(Present)-

Rosaliya sighed as she recalled her parting with Liliya. The next day after that comversation, she had left for the city. Liliya never came to see her off at the station.

"It was all because of that goddamn kiss" Rozaliya thought bitterly "I never should've dared her"

It was just a harmless dare that Rozaliya had given to Liliya assuring her that it would mean nothing. After all, they were sisters weren't they? Twins no less. A kiss between sisters was alright wasn't it?

But that wasn't so. The sensation that had sparked with it still haunted her. The feeling of Liliya's soft, tender lips on hers still left her with longing.

"I fell for my own sister" Rozaliya buried her face in her hands "I'm terrible"

**_ring_**

Rozaliya snapped out of her thoughts as her smartphone started buzzing. Her breath hitched when she saw the caller.

"Oh, oh! Blueberry-chan's calling me! Alright this is no time to get gloomy" Rozaliya patted her cheeks lightly before accepting the call, all the while oblivious to the person who walked up behind her.

"Hello? Blueberry-chan? I'm already at the square! Are you nearby?" Rozaliya answered cheerfully.

"Sis?"

In her shock of hearing the familiar voice behind her, Rozaliya did not even realize that it came from her phone too.

Rozaliya whirred around and finally came face to face with the blue-haired girl standing wide eyed with an unreadable expression.

"Liliya...?" Rozaliya was speechless for a few moments as she studied her sister whom she had not seen or even talked with for so long. She had definitely grown in the last two years. She was wearing a brown long coat and jeans and seemed to have on jewellery and makeup as well. She had her hair in a bun and a blue scarf wrapped around her neck. 'Beautiful' was the only word that echoed in Rozaliya's mind

"After so long..." Rozaliya wanted to say more but she realised she was still on a call. "Ah, one second" She tried to return to her call but found that it was already cut off. "Crap"

"Liliya could you please wait a bit. I really need to make this call"

Liliya didn't answer but instead she opened a screen on her phone and showed it to Rozaliya "Sis...you're Molotov_Cherry?"

Rozaliya was about to call back her date but stopped mid-way when she heard her name she had set up in the dating site.

"Huh" turning to look at her, she saw what appeared to be texts on Liliya's phone. Taking a better look at them she realized, to her horror, that they were the texts she had sent to her date. And it finally clicked. The phonecall, Liliya coming at such an oppurtune moment.

"L-L-Lililya...y-you're Blueberry_blitz?" Rozaliya squeaked out, unable to form coherent thoughts anymore.

Both of them just stood there too shocked to even say anything while the same thought echoed in their minds

_'Oh no'_


	2. The first kiss

**I actually uploaded another chapter after procrastinating a lot. This quarantine really didn't leave me with too many choices. Also I actually got a follow and 2 favorites so I decided to make a new chapter. Hope you like it.** **I'm working on a new chapter for Healing Heart as well. It really is difficult trying to get the proper words to write.**

* * *

Rozaliya looked up from her canvas at Liliya. She was still absorbed into the handheld console that Bronya had lent her. She squeezed out some red paint on her pallette and mixed it together with some blue with her brush.

"Hey Liliya"

"Hmm?" Liliya answered without looking up from her game.

"Have you heard?" Rosaliya started covering the canvas with a light purple paint. "Bronya and Seele started dating"

"Oh?" she answered before scowling "Damnit" Liliya lightly threw the console onto her pillow in frustration with a 'defeat' screen still on it.

"What do you mean 'Oh'? I never imagined they were in love with each other"

"Really? I thought it was pretty obvious. You'd have to be pretty thick skulled not to get the hints they were throwing around" Liliya said while picking up the console again.

"Ahh, it must be so nice" Liliya's retort went completely over her head as Rosaliya started musing. Gripping her brush in an over-dramatic manner she continued "So romantic! I wish I could find someone like that too!"

Liliya looked up from her game with disinterested eyes at her sister. Rosaliya had begun rambling on and on about 'finding her prince charming' making her groan in annoyance. Liliya almost threw her console at Rozaliya but thought better of it since it wasn't hers.

"Okay, can you stop?" Liliya spoke up after she had enough.

Rosaliya stopped spouting and looked at Liliya with a questioning face. "Eh? But Liliya! Don't you want to meet your true love too!?"

"No" came the flat reply

Rozaliya pouted like a grumpy child at her sister's unenthusiastic reply but then took on a sly grin.

"Ah, I see. So you're embarrassed. Well, it's only natural for girls your age to be embarrassed" Rozaliya commented with a shrug.

Liliya looked at her sister as if she had grown a second head "Excuse me? You're only 5 minutes older than me! Why are you acting like a love expert?"

"I'm NOT!" Rozaliya sighed as she started packing up her painting tools. "I'm just saying that it must be nice to be...you know...in love with someone..." Rozaliya looked almost sad making Liliya flinch a bit. Although she liked poking fun at her sister she only did it because Rozaliya would never even register that she was being made fun of. Watching her peppy sister being glum over such an insignificant (in her opinion) matter was really unnatural and stopped any other retorts she had in store.

Liliya sighed while putting down Bronya's console. "Look, if you're that desperate for a relationship why don't you find someone you can fall in love with?"

Rozaliya pondered over her sister's words before grinning "Mmm nah. I'll just wait for my Prince or Princess Charming to come to me!"

Liliya almost face planted herself on the wall. Atleast Rozaliya wasn't sulking anymore.

Rozaliya suddenly made a questioning face "Wait, you said you already knew about them being in love. How did you find out?"

"Uh, I already told you? All the hints they keep radiating. Holding hands almost all the time. Sitting together on the sofa like they're glued to each other. Excusing themselves every now and then to do who knows what"

"Oh, I see. So that's how people in love behave. Interesting" Rozaliya said with a thoughtful look.

"Also I secretly followed them once and found them kissing in the storeroom. They were all over each other. Honestly it was gross" Liliya recounted with a shiver.

Rozaliya's eyes went comically wide as she stared at her sister "WHAT!? Kissing! They were kissing too?! Oh God, I WANT MY PRINCE CHARMING RIGHT NOW!"

This time Liliya did actually consider slamming herself on the wall. "Ugh, what's so good about kissing. It's gross"

Rosaliya covered her mouth with her hand with an expression of pure disbelief.

"Liliya! How could you say that!" Clasping her hands together she continued "A kiss between two people is the purest form of love"

Liliya made a disgusted face upon hearing Rozaliya.

"You've obviously been reading too many romantic novels. A kiss is a kiss. It doesn't mean as much as you think it does. If it does then what about all those kisses Matushka used to give us?"

"Hey that's different!" Rozaliya

"Different? How?"

"Well, she's been taking care of us all these years and she's like our Mother, so it's a motherly love" Rozaliya said trying to make her point.

"And? What makes it so different from a kiss between two lovers?" Liliya refused to back off.

Rozaliya sighed. Obviously she was no expert in romance so there was really not much she could do to prove her point. Suddenly an idea popped up in her head. 'This should shut her up' she thought with a grin.

"If you really believe that kisses don't mean anything, then how about we kiss?" she pointed towards Liliya challengingly.

Liliya made a disgusted face "What? Absolutely not. That's disgusting"

Rosaliya smirk grew wider "Ah, so you admit that I'm right then? That means I win!" Rozaliya exclaimed with triumph 'Haha! I got her'

Liliya scowled at Rozaliya with a twitching eyebrow. There was no way in hell she was letting her savor any victory.

She got off the bed and stomped her way towards Rozaliya. "Alright, let's kiss then. Then you'll understand that I'm right."

Rozaliya almost fell over on her own two feet.

"Wha-" she choked out.

It was time for Liliya to smirk now. "Oh? What is it? Are you having second thoughts? You can still back off and agree that I win this bet"

Giving a hard glare Rozaliya too stepped up to her sister her heart thumping in her chest. 'It's just a simple kiss. A kiss between sisters doesn't count for anything'

"No way. Just remember not to fall in love with me Liliya" Rozaliya blurted in mock confidence.

"Hmph, whatever. Like that could ever happen" Liliya said as she sweeped her hair back dramatically.

They both stood close, mere inches apart. Rozaliya could feel her heart thumping harder and harder every passing second. She had begun sweating. 'Just go for it! Get this over with!' she screamef inside her mind for once wishing that Liliya would win the bet. She swallowed a knot in her throat before closing her eyes and leaning in for the kiss.

What was probably just a second, felt like long time before Rozaliya finally felt Liliya's lips on hers. Fluttering feelings started appearing her stomach. 'Mmm, she has some nice chapstick on. And her lips are so soft!' Rozaliya opened one eye to peek at Liliya. She also had her eyes closed and didn't seem to mind all that much.

Rozaliya moved her hands to cup Liliya's cheek 'Wow...This feels really good' Rozaliya could now pick up the sweet aroma of the bodywash that Liliya had used. 'Blueberries!' she exclaimed in her mind unknowingly deepening the kiss.

"Liliya..." she breathed in between. Her senses were overridden, completely overpowering her urges to stop. Her hands had found themselves to Liliya's shoulder now lightly pulling her closer. "...you smell good"

Rozaliya did not realise when they got to the bed, Liliya now leaning down on it with one hand with Rozaliya above her holding her close, both of them still locked in the kiss.

'This is bad. I need to stop!' Rozaliya's mind was screaming at her but her body refused to cooperate as she brushed her tongue against Liliya's teeth now struggling to gain entrance.

All of Rozaliya's thoughts ground to a screeching halt as she suddenly felt Liliya give way, their tongues meeting only for half a second before Liliya abruptly pulled away.

Breathlessly and with heavy blushes they stared at each other, neither knowing what to say. Rozaliya opened her mouth to speak a few moments later but Liliya got up with an unreadable expression and quickly left the room, closing the door firmly behind her.

Rozaliya stared back at the door for a few seconds before falling back on the bed, shielding her eyes with her right arm.

"I think I just made a huge mistake" she thought while touching her lips with her other hand. "I- I may have just fallen for Liliya..." she thought regrettingly.

Rozaliya did not get a chance to have a talk with Liliya for the rest of the day. Everytime she would try to call her out but Liliya would just give an excuse and get away, making Rozaliya guiltier each time.

It wasn't until bedtime when Liliya finally entered their room. Rozaliya was lying on their bed still lost in thought. Upon noticing Liliya enter she sat up on the bed straight as a rod.

"L-Liliya!" she stuttered.

Liliya didn't show any emotion, seemingly still in her usual behavior. "Hmm?"

Rozaliya opened and closed her a mouth a few times trying to get the words out. "I- We-... About uh... That k-kiss we had... I have to tell y-"

"I won that bet. As I told you. It meant nothing" Liliya said monotonously. Rozaliya felt a slight sting in her heart upon hearing it.

"Oh... Uh I- I guess... Yeah, yeah! So we're... okay?" Rozaliya cringed at her own words and doubtfullness.

"I don't know what you mean but yeah. I'm glad that's over with. Now if you'll please move over. I'm really in need of some sleep." Liliya said while shutting off the lights and climbing onto the bed.

Rozaliya moved aside to her spot on the bed and lied down still feeling like talking some more about their...situation.

"Liliya I- I need to tell you something..."

"Go to sleep Rozaliya. I'm sure it can wait till tomorrow. Good night"

Liliya moved turning her back towards Rozaliya.

Rozaliya felt a knot form in her throat "Okay... Good night" she said with a struggle.

'It might not have meant anything to you' Rozaliya thought as she stared at Liliya's back 'But it did to me...'

Rozaliya failed to get any sleep that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review the story, it would help immensely to know what the readers think about the story :)**

* * *

Liliya was so heavily engrossed in her romance novel that she almost jumped when someone knocked on her door.

"Liliya, can I talk to you for a bit?" Bronya questioned from outside.

Liliya shoved the book beneath her pillows and grabbed her smartphone acting as if she had been using it instead. No one needed to know that she had picked up on the habit of reading sappy romance novels.

"Umm yeah, sure Bronya-nee. Come right in."

Liliya was fairly certain her face was red from the embarrassment of almost being caught. If Bronya did notice it, she decided not to comment on it.

"Whats up Bronya-nee?" Liliya asked after Bronya made herself comfortable on Rozaliya's old chair.

"Remember the interview I did for A.E Games a few months back?" Bronya asked nonchalantly.

"Of course. That was the first time I had ever seen you nervous." Liliya said after she remembered Bronya mention it once. A.E games was one of the most well known game developing companies in existence. They were responsible for the HOMU Fantasy franchise which was an absolute favorite of Bronya and even Liliya liked playing it sometimes. Bronya had put in a lot of effort to for the interview.

"Wait did you pass the interview?" Liliya asked, suddenly understanding the situation. She could also now notice the slight smile on Bronya's usually stoic face.

"Yes, I did. They even made me asked me to join the dev team for the next HOMU Fantasy game." Bronya said with pride.

Liliya widened her eyes in disbelief "They're making another!?" she wasn't really a video game enthusiast like Bronya though she did enjoy playing certain games recommended to her by Bronya herself.

"Congrats Bronya-nee! I'm happy for you" Liliya said with genuine pride for her foster sister.

"Thank you. This actually brings me to my current problem." Bronya started abruptly changing the topic. "Development for the game will start soon and they need me there. So I'll need to move out soon. Seele said she wants to come with me too"

Liliya blinked a few times to process. "I see. So... you two won't be here for Christmas or New Year's?"

"I'm afraid not."

"So it will just be me and Matushka this time then" Liliya concluded sadly.

"I'm sorry Liliya. I asked Seele to stay atleast for the holidays but she's adamant in coming with me."

"No don't worry Bronya-nee. You've always wanted this job so you don't need to worry so much about us. And Seele wants to be with you. You don't need to stop her" Liliya said to diffuse the sudden tension. She didn't want Bronya to worry about unnecessary details after just getting her job.

"Thank you Liliya. I knew you would understand" Bronya said with a sigh "And you know, it won't just be you and Matushka. Aunt Himeko will be here too"

Bronya missed the slight grimace on Liliya's face.

"Great…" Liliya said unenthusiastically. She didn't really have any problem with the fiery redhead. Only with her drinking habits. Himeko tended to get drunk almost every day if Matushka wasn't there to stop her.

'Well, atleast it won't just be me and Matushka. That would be really lonely' Liliya concluded.

"So… when will you be moving out?" Liliya asked.

"The manager said I should attend the Christmas party to familiarize with the team. So we'll be moving in a week if all goes well" Bronya answered.

"I see. Well then, I guess you should start preparing soon then. Stay in contact alright? Matushka chewed out Rozaliya when she didn't call for a week after moving out" Liliya warned Bronya.

Bronya laughed at that. Their Matushka may put up a hard face most of the time but she really did care a lot about them.

"Speaking of Rozaliya, she did call me yesterday" Bronya said.

Liliya flinched causing Bronya to narrow her eyes.

"Oh? What did she say?"

"Nothing much. Just how I've been and all. She also asked a lot about you. How you've been doing, about your studies…"

Liliya felt a slight sting and her ears burned

"I see…"

"…which I find odd because she could just call you" Bronya finished fixing her gaze on Liliya who had her eyes downcast.

"…" Liliya didn't know what to say.

"Liliya, you have been keeping in contact with Roza have you?"

"…"

Bronya sighed loudly. She was well aware that something had happened between the two twins at the time when Rozaliya left two years ago. They had avoided each other and Liliya even refused to come to station to see her sister off. But to still hold such a grudge for so long, she hadn't expected that.

"You know, yesterday wasn't the only time she has asked about you. She always does when she calls" Bronya said. "I understand that you two might have had an argument or something all those years ago, but it's time you to forget that. You two are sisters aren't you?" she asked.

Liliya nodded but didn't want to tell the actual reason of why she had been avoiding Rozaliya. She didn't know how she would even face her now. But atleast now she knew now that Rozaliya still cared about her after all this time which made her heart flutter for some reason.

"Anyways, I need to prepare. But do remember what I said Liliya. You should give her a call. I'm sure Rozaliya would be overjoyed." Bronya said before leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

Liliya mulled over Bronya's words. It was definitely worth a try. She could call Rozaliya and maybe talk about *that* night. Suddenly she remembered the feeling of Rozaliya's lips on her's and her needy voice. Immediately her face burned at the memory. No, she definitely would not be able to hold a conversation with her let alone talk about that with the memory still as fresh as the day it happened.

Suddenly her phone vibrated alerting her to a notification. She picked it up to check and found that she had matched with another person in the dating app that she had downloaded. She didn't even know why she had got it. She just wanted to try it out after reading all those romance novels but till now she had been rejecting every match.

'I'll just reject this one too' she thought while opening the app.

The person she had matched with was named 'Molotov_Cherry'. In her bio it was written 'Yo I love cherries and the color blue'

"Rozaliya loves cherries too" Liliya said. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to talk for a bit probably?

And before she knew it she had already accepted the chat request.

She cringed inwardly after immediately getting assaulted by a dozen emojis and a gigantic 'Hello nice to meet you!' message

Maybe this wasn't such a great idea after all.


End file.
